Random Yaoi Fanfics
by Coconut112
Summary: This is going to be random yaoi Fanfic (male x male) I am going to post. if you are those who do not like yaoi then please do not read it, as for the rest enjoy.


**Author notes: So this fic is going to be random chapters of random sexual yaoi stories (male x male.) Warning this fic may contain:** ** _Gang Banging, rape (so sorry again.) Pet play, Cross-dressing, rough sex, violence, bondage,awful grammar errors and plots, etc. so if you're those type of people who don't like any of the things I listed then please don't read it._** **As for the lest enjoy.**

 **The Lovin' Spoonful Pov:**

 **"Gah!" John gagged as his collar was pulled back by the leash, John tried to adjust himself. his cat ears that he put on were now hurting a bit from wearing it to long, the tail that he put on was swinging back and forth, he just looked so innocent that you just wanted to say 'aww'.**

 **"What a cute kitty-cat we have here," Zal said as he tease fully lifted the soft blue skirt a bit just to show the panties he was wearing, " You naughty cat! why you're very horny from all this," Zal smirked and shove his whole hand in John's pantie, John jumped and gave a soft moan as he felt Zal fisting his cock.**

 **"He like what you're doing," Joe chuckled, he placed his hand underneath the kitty chin, "Don't you?" and gave a soft kiss on his. John opened his mouth to let Joe's tongue in, they deepen the kiss as their tongue fought with each other. Zal became more arouse from seeing two of his band mates making out in front of him, he grabbed john's ass tightly causing john to jump a bit.**

 **"You like being treated rough don't cha?" Zal bite his ear, "You want to be treated like a whore."**

 **"Treat me like one," John licked Zal cheek, Zal quickly pushed john on the bed, both he and Joe were now looking at very arousing pose, john spread his legs apart showing the pink pantie that are now soaked, the crop top he was wearing almost falling off his chest, and to top it all that, the cat ears made him even more attractive. He knew that they were turned on by this, so he turned over now showing his behind and began slowly moving his rear side to side, the tail began to follow the rhythm. "Aren't you going to do me?" John winked. Zal was of course the first one to make the move, he quickly took off his pants only leaving his shirt on and began stroking himself.**

 **"You're such a slut," Zal moaned.**

 **"Very." John said, he sat on his knees and opened his mouth, Zal placed his manhood outside of his mouth. John licked the tip then took the whole thing inside.**

 **"Shit." John couldn't help but to laugh, Joe went behind him and pushed the skirt back.**

 **" You got a pretty ass," Joe said as he rubbed the outline of the pantie, "My, you're very sticky in there." he removed it.**

 **"OH Fuck!" John moaned as he felt Joe entering a finger inside of him, "Oh J-Joe, don't stop!" he went back to sucking Zal. Joe began adding a second digit inside, then a third. Every time he hits the spot john would moan like a girl and thrust back. His glasses were trying not fall because of the movement that was going on.**

 **" You look so hot," Zal began stroking himself again, "If only you could see it." Joe removed all three fingers and stood up, he whispered something in Zal's ears, John didn't know what was going on, all he wanted was to be fucked.**

 **"Guys!" he whined, "Why you stopped?" he tried grabbing one of them but they only laughed and backed away a bit, John began to feel impatience he wasn't a type to be played around like this. "G-Guys! You know that I don't like to play around like that!" he almost fell off the bed trying to reach for one of them.**

 **Joe began to feel sorry for him, "Beg." he said.**

 **"No!" John felt like he was going to cry.**

 **"Then we don't fuck you," Zal gave a grin, " Beg for us to fuck you and we'll comply, simple as that."**

 **John became furious, he doesn't like to beg for something he wants...especially if it's sex. "FUCK YOU GUYS!"**

 **"Just say," Joe winked. John really do want to sleep with them.**

 **"Fuck me!" John finally said.**

 **"Say please," Zal chuckled, " We don't comply with bad manners."**

 **"Guys!"**

 **"Well Joe it looks like he-"**

 **"PLEASE!" John wanted to punch Zal so hard in the face, "Please fuck me! I want to be fucked by both of yous, i want you to come inside of me. I want your bodies!"**

 **Joe almost burst inside his pants when he heard that, Zal smiled and pushed the kitty on the bed. he began by pulling the crop top down showing john's nipples, he rubbed them and then sucked his left nipple.**

 **"Zal," John moaned, he grabbed a lot of Zal's hair. Joe came from behind, now completely naked he began kissing John's neck causing bruises as he sucked and bite. John felt like he is in heaven, he wanted this to last forever. "I want you guys inside of me..." he mumbled.**

 **"The both of us?" Joe was a bit surprised by the request, normally John would only take one of a time.**

 **"You sure? I-I mean we could hurt you," Zal wanted to do it but he was concerned of hurting his lover.**

 **"I don't care," he moaned, "You saw me taking three fingers inside, I think I can manage to take two dicks inside." Zal looked at Joe who only shrugged in response.**

 **"Well if you say so," They removed themselves from him, Joe laid on his back. John slowly letting Joe manhood enter inside of his entrance.**

 **"Fuck you're so tight," Joe muttered, when his cock was now fully inside of him, john slightly laid his back on Joe stomach.**

 **"Zal now is your turn," John licked his lips, Zal felt like he was going to make a mistake, so John began to move bit causing soft moans coming out of his mouth.**

 **"I'll do it, but don't come complaining to me or him about how your ass hurts."**

 **"I-I don't-Just put yourself inside of me for god sake!" Zal sighed and he had difficult time trying to enter inside, but once he somehow manage to squeeze himslef John let out a painful growl, "FUCK!"**

 **"You ok?" Zal stopped half way. "I can remove myself if you like."**

 **"No," John was now sweating that his glasses almost came off, "Just keep going, I'll be-uh-fine." Zal continued on, it hurt as hell for John, they were too big .**

 **"Oh god you feel nice," Zal rolled his eyes, "Shit!" he began to slightly pull out half way then went back in, Joe felt like he wouldn't hold long, the feeling of Zal penis rubbing against his and the fact they both somehow manage to fit inside of john! he felt like he was going to pass out. both men began to thrust, forgetting how they are handling one man they began to pick up the pace. John at first felt only pain, but then he could feel a bit of pleasure.**

 **"Oh!" was the only thing he could manage to say, then all of a sudden like a gun has been fired he felt his spot get hit. No, not like any regular hit...something different. he flinched by the hit, "Oh God! Do that again!" they did, "Do it again!" they began repeating the same thing. John began moaning like a woman and was squirming all over them from the orgasm he was getting.**

 **"I can't hold it," Joe huffed, "I going to cum."  
"Same," zal.**

 **"Just do it," John commanded, Joe was the first one then Zal. That really reached John, he came hard between him and zal. "Oh Yes!" his orgasm was attacking his whole body.**

 **Once everyone was settled down, both men removed themselves very slowly.**

 **"You ok babe?" Zal kissed John on the forehead. john only reply with a smile on his face.**

 **"I think that's a yes," Joe laughed.**

 **"Gosh john," Zal laughed, "You're such a fucking whore."**

 **"very." john giggled.**

 **end of pt 1.**


End file.
